


[Podfic of] The Idiot Box

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers isn't happy to be in the 21st century, but she's even less thrilled to be on a team with Antonia Stark who seems as spoiled and self-centered as people come. She and Tony do their best to ignore each other, until their mutual insomnia causes them to bond over the new American pastime: late night television watching. Eventual Steph/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Idiot Box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Idiot Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391047) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1IjmwK8) [51 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1MaeuaD) [58 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 2:01:08 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
